Hello and Goodbye
by Fuyuka11
Summary: Tao putus dengan Chanyeol dan 1 bulan kemudian Chanyeol ingin kembali ke Tao. Tetapi, Luhan mengirim Tao ke luar negri. Tao terpaksa pergi dengan Sehun menuju Kanada. Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan mereka? Akankah hidup Tao menjadi lebih baik atau justru sebaliknya? (warning yaoi! Taoris dan Kaihun)
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Hello and Goodbye

Author: Fuyuka11

Pairing: Chantao, Hantao, Hanhun (untuk chapter ini)

Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya saya

Genre: romance dan anak buahnya (?)

Rated: T (mungkin)

Warning: Ini fanfic gaje pertama autor, yaoi, dan typo bertebaran bagai feromon

FLASHBACK

"Maaf hyung, mungkin hubungan kita sampai disini saja. Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae" ucap tao menatap seseorang depannya. "Tao-ie ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini semua salahku karena menduakanmu" Tao menggeleng pelan lalu memasang senyum manisnya –senyum palsu-.

"Bukan, ini semua salahku karena memaksa hyung untuk berpacaran denganku. Lagipula, aku tahu hyung bahagia bersamanya bukan denganku."Tao makin memperlebar senyumannya. "Tapi, Tao-ie,..." Tao menempelkan jarinya depan bibir Chanyeol. Dia menggeleng pelan, "Bukan, ini sepenuhnya salahku dan aku berharap keputusanku membuat semuanya kembali semula"

Chanyeol hendak berkata lagi sebelum Tao memulainya lagi, "Hyung jaga dia baik-baik ne? jangan kecewakan dia kalau tidak aku akan menendangmu!" Tao kembali memasang senyumannya. Chanyeol tertawa meski air matanya kini mulai turun. Tawa hambar yang tercipta dari Chanyeol bukan sebuah tawa kebahagiaan atau candaan sekalipun.

"Kau salah paham Tao. Dia... dia..."

"Aku mengerti hyung. Aku mengerti kau mencintainya bukan aku! Lebih baik aku pergi tanpa menyusahkan kalian" "Tao kumohon, jangan begini. Kumohon jangan putuskan hubungan kita!" air mata Chanyeol turun dengan derasnya, tidak peduli sekarang sebuah perkataan lelaki tidak boleh cengeng. Hey, bukankah lelaki juga seorang manusia biasa! Bukan Tuhan!

"Hyung" "Biarkan sebentar seperti ini" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao. "Yeol-ie!" teriak seseorang yang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Tao langsung mendorong Chanyeol dengan kerasnya, membuat Chanyeol jatuh dan langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Yeol-ie! Eh, kenapa matamu sembab?"

"Dia tadi kemasukan debu jadi kelilipan" Ucapan Tao dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun. "Eh, sudah dulu, aku mau kembali ke kelas membereskan barangku ne... pai-pai" yang hanya dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Baekhyun. Tao harus cepat berlalu dari tempat itu, sebelum Chanyeol kembali menorehkan luka untuk kesekian kali di hatinya.

END FLASHBACK

"Kenapa kejadian itu tidak terlupakan eoh?" gumam Tao sambil sesekali sesenggukan menatap sebuah foto yang tengah digenggamnya –fotonya dengan Chanyeol-. "Kenapa perih sekali? Aish!" Tao berkali-kali menepuk dadanya berharap rasa sakit di dadanya menghilang, tetapi itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Aku pulang..." ucapan seseorang mengagetkan Tao yang menangis dengan posisi tiduran di atas sofa. "Hey,..." "AIGOO! TAO-AH KENAPA KAU MENANGIS!" suara teriakan dari hyungnya itu sungguh cetar membahana badai halilintar yang mengalahkan penyanyi seriosa. Membuat telinganya berdenging beberapa saat dan itu sakit sekali.

"Yak, Luhan-hyung pelankan suaramu! Kau membuatku sakit telinga!" Luhan langsung terkesiap mendengar bentakan Tao. Karena Tao hanya membentak jika dia sedang ada masalah oleh suatu hal. Dan satu hal lagi, jika sudah seperti ini Tao pasti sedang bermasalah dengan satu hal.

"Memangnya uri Tao-ie kenapa hmm?" Kini Luhan merebahkan badannya di samping Tao. Dia mengusap rambut Tao pelan. "Hyung..." "Wae? Uri Tao-ie kenapa?" "Aku tidak bisa melupakannya hyung" Dan Luhan hanya menatapnya datar. Tiba-tiba Tao merasakan badannya kini tengah dipeluk oleh Luhan. "Shhh... Kita akan melupakan pelan-pelan ne? Aku selalu disini" Tao hanya mengangguk lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Luhan.

"Hyung, kenapa rasa sesaknya tidak mau hilang" lirihan Tao terdengar meski tidak terlalu jelas, Luhan dapat menangkap maknanya. "Shhh... Itu akan hilang di balik waktu" Luhan bukan seorang puitis yang suka mengeluarkan kalimat gombalan –menurutnya- tetapi lain halnya jika adiknya sedang terpuruk seperti ini.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen, "Hyung, aku takut" ucap Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Masukah ke dalam kamar, aku akan membukanya" Luhan menatap Tao hingga Tao hilang di balik pintu bercat putih itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, heh?" Luhan langsung menatap datar dan berujar dingin begitu melihat seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya. "Eungh, Luhan-hyung, apakah Tao ada di dalam?" Dapat dilihat dari ekor mata Luhan, Chanyeol gelagapan begitu berbicara dengannya.

"Cih, jangan gunakan embel-embel hyung denganku. Aku sudah tidak menganggapmu siapa-siapaku lagi" Luhan menatap remeh pemuda di depannya. "Baiklah, Luhan-hyu... maksudku Luhan-ssi, apakah Tao ada di dalam?" Luhan menatap jengah, pertanyaan itu selalu terulang.

"Dia sudah pindah" ucapnya cuek yang mengundang raut wajah terkejut dari Chanyeol. "Bagaimana mungkin secepat itu" gumam Chanyeol yang hampir saja merubah raut wajah Luhan andaikan dia tidak ingat kesedihan Tao. "Mendengar ucapanmu, aku terlalu percaya gossip, heh? Menyedihkan lelaki seperti perempuan yang percaya dengan kabar angin" Luhan menatap sinis dan hanya dibalas dengan tundukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Andaikan saja kau datang sehari ataupun dua tiga hari semenjak kalian putus. Mungkin aku masih mengizinkan kalian. Tetapi, ini sudah sebulan semenjak kalian putus. Dan aku melihatmu mencium seorang namja! Kau ingin menjadikan Tao tempat pelarianmu hah Park Chanyeol? Setelah kau patah hati dengan Baekhyun" ucapan Luhan makin lama meninggi dan Luhan sedikit tersenggal ketika perkataannya telah berakhir.

"Jeongmal mianhae Luhan-ssi. Kumohon berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi" cicitan Chanyeol mengundang tatapan tidak percaya dari Luhan. "Kalau tidak bisa, beritahukan kemana Tao pindah" Luhan jengah juga lama-lama bersama anak keras kepala seperti ini.

"Boleh..." Perkataan Luhan mengundang senyum dari Chanyeol. "Tapi setelah dirimu ke neraka saja" Luhan langsung membanting pintu. Tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan pintu yang mengundang suara sangat keras tepat di depannya.

Luhan menempelkan telinganya di pintu, berusaha memastikan bahwa Chanyeol sudah pergi. "Pastikan siapa saja yang menggunakan penerbangan sebelum hari ini" ... "Aku tahu, aku gila, Oke, periksa saja dokumen penerbangan asia. Kemungkinan dia hanya dalam jangkauan asia"... "kupercayakan semuanya padamu" Dan akhirnya Luhan dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang menandakan Chanyeol telah pergi.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa kalau Chanyeol salah satu orang kaya yang dapat mudah emnemukan suatu identitas. Luhan awalnya juga berencana mengirim Tao ke China atau Jepang. Hanya saja dia harus menelan bulat-bulat keputusannya kalau saja dia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol menemukan Tao.

Dia mengambil androidnya yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu. Menekan deretan angka yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala lalu menekan tombol dial. Sedikit bernapas lega ketika seseorang mengangkat sambungan teleponnya di seberang sana.

"Hai, Sehun, apa kabarmu?"

"_Baik Luhan-hyung. Wae? Tumben kau menelponku?"_

"Kau ada waktu luang tidak?"

"_Hmmm... ada hyung"_

"Temani Tao untuk melakukan penerbangan"

"_Mwo? Untuk itu aku tidak bisa hyung! Aku masih mempunyai banyak tugas disini"_

"Sehun, jebal, aku takut Tao bertemu dengan Chanyeol"

"_Tap... Tapi..."_

"Tidak ada penolakan Oh Sehun!"

"_Ya... ya hyung... Memangnya kau ingin Tao pergi kemana?" _

"Eropa atau Amerika"

"_..."_

"Diammu kuanggap setuju oke?"

Luhan tersenyum dan langsung memutuskan panggilan sepihak itu. Dapat dibayangkan Sehun kini masih mencak-mencak dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Kali ini tinggal menelpon satu nomor lagi dan urusannya selesai untuk kepindahan Tao.

"Hai, Xiumin-hyung. Bisa carikan aku tiket pesawat kan?"

"Untuk apa? Aku sedang sibuk untuk tesku besok"

"Jebal hyung... hiks"

"Yah! Jangan menangis... Oke, akan kucarikan tiket pesawat"

"Yeah, gomawo hyung!"

"Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Kemana saja asalkan bukan asia... Untuk dua orang ne..."

"Ken..."

Luhan langsung menutup sambungan telpon secara sepihak –lagi-. Kali ini dia memasang senyum lega dan menuju ke arah kamarnya. "Tao" Lansung dibalas lirikan dari Tao. "Kau akan pergi hari ini bersama sehun ne?" Tao hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

"Masukkan semua barangmu ke dalam koper. Aku akan membuat makanan sebelum kau pergi, kau tidak ingin kelaparan dalam perjalanan bukan?" Luhan memasang senyum tipis melihat Tao sedikit tertawa membayangkannya.

Ditutupnya pintu bercat putih itu dan berlalu menuju dapur untuk bergulat dengan beberapa bahan makanan. Hampir saja dia melepaskan pisaunya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. "Eh, sehun kau sudah disini?" Lihat saja, Sehun membawa kopernya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya pertanda ia sedang kesal. Dan tanpa persetujuan, dia langsung masuk dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Luhan sedikit memijat pelipisnya melihat tingkah Sehun yang sedang kesal. "Jangan marah ne? Aku hanya mencemaskan Tao" ucapnya pada adik bungsunya itu. "Kau mencemaskan Tao? Sedangkan adik kandungmu sendiri tidak?" Luhan terkejut tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan itu.

"Ap..." "Kau tahu hyung? Aku baru melihatmu ketika aku sudah berumur 18 tahun! Dan aku melihatmu bersama Tao, kau menyayanginya. Dan aku? Kau campakkan begitu saja" "Bukan maksud..." "Kau tahu? Ketika Tao sedang mencari gara-gara denganku? Kau membela siapa? TAO! Bahkan dia yang duluan dan aku yang salah begitu!"

"Yak. OH SEHUN!" "Bukan itu saja, Ketika hujan kau membawa mobilmu dan hanya menjemput Tao padahal yang tinggal bersamamu siapa hah? Karena itu aku langsung pindah! Kau tahu betapa sakit hatinya ketika aku yang sudah kehujanan, jalan kaki hingga 10 km, ditambah aku harus tidur di ruang tamu" "Tutup mulutmu Sehun!" Luhan sudah kehabisan kesabaran dengan itu.

Luhan tidak segan melayangkan tinjunya menuju ke wajah adik bungsunya itu. "Lihat? Pertama kau menelponku, aku senang akhirnya kau memedulikanku tetapi ternyata... Cih, bahkan saat aku sedang ada masalah kau tidak pernah peduli"

"KAU..." Luhan menunjuk tepat di depan muka Sehun. "Masakanmu gosong" ucap Sehun yang sebenarnya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "astaga!" Luhan berlari menuju dapur. Sehun cuek dan berjalan ke pintu bercat putih itu. Kamarnya dulu sebelum dia pindah. Dapat dilihatnya seorang pemuda tengah tertidur di atas ranjang. Sehun hanya menatap benci hal itu.

Luhan yang tengah menatap masakannya yang –hampir- gosong hanya dapat bernapas lega. Dia sedikit mengelus dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran masuk menghantam titik kesadarannya. Dia lupa! Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Sehun dan Tao tanpa pengawasannya. Bisa saja Sehun mencelakakan Tao, mengingat betapa bencinya pemuda albino itu.

Dia bergegas meninggalkan dapur. "Yak, Oh..." Langkahnya terhenti dan matanya mengerjap pelan. 'Ini bukan mimpi?' batin Luhan. Lihat saja, Sehun kini tengah focus dengan android di genggamannya sesekali menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya, tugasmu banyak jadi kau tidak usah menemani Tao" ucap Luhan pelan yang hanya di balas lirikan oleh Sehun. Sebenarnya, Luhan lupa jika Sehun membenci Tao. Dan dia mencari alasan –untuk penolakan halus- agar Sehun tidak ikut bersama Tao.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu apartement itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok lelaki yang tengah menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Yak! Xiumin-hyung, kau ingin membuat apartement ku runtuh eoh?" "Memangnya hanya dengan begitu bisa?" Xiumin mendengus mendengar Luhan terlalu menanggapinya berlebihan.

"Oh ya, aku dengar Chanyeol kini tengah berjaga di sekitar bandara!" "Mwo?!" Luhan terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak disangkanya sampai segitu inginnya kah Chanyeol melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Tao? "Tetapi, tenang saja. Aku mempunyai kenalan yang bekerja di bandara jadi kita bisa melalui pintu darurat untuk masuk" Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak usah membuang waktu. Cepat pergi sekarang karena bisa saja Chanyeol menambah pengawalnya seiring waktu" Luhan mengangguk dan terlihat seseorang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar. Dilihatnya namja itu menggenggam erat kopernya.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi" "Kau memangnya memesan tiket kemana huh?" Xiumin hanya diam sejenak untuk merangkai kata. "Euhm, kanada?" dari pada pernyataan lebih mirip sebuah pertanyaan. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan hyung?"

"Buat apa aku bercanda?" Xiumin menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Luhan bingung. "Tapi, disana ada orang 'itu'. Bagaimana jika mereka berbuat kasar?" Luhan menatap Xiumin berharap penerbangan ke Kanada itu diubah. "Justru orang 'itu' yang dapat menjaga mereka berdua" Luhan menatap gusar Xiumin Karen pernyataannya.

Dapat dirasakan androidnya bergetar. Xiumin membaca pesan singkat yang masuk. Sedikit membelalakkan matanya. "Kita harus bergegas. Chanyeol akan memblokir seluruh penerbangan 30 menit lagi!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Xiumin langsung menarik dua koper yang sudah berada di dekat pintu. Lalu berjalan tergesa keluar diikuti oleh Sehun dan Tao.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya melihat sebuah seringai terpatri dibibir Sehun. Astaga, dia lupa! Kini dia hanya bisa berharap Tao baik-baik saja nantinya. Ditambah dengan orang 'itu', kepalanya semakin dibuat pusing dengan semua itu. 'Semoga kau baik-baik saja Tao-ie' batin Luhan

TBC / END

Cuap-cuap author:

Anyeong...! Ini fanfic pertama author. Maklum kalau masih hancur dan gak jelas gini. Author berharap kalian memberi review sebagai masukan author ne... Btw, kalau kebanyakan review ingin dilanjutkan. Author lanjutkan cepat kok, tapi lain lagi kalau tugas author numpuk semua. Kalau review sedikit author jadi kan end aja...

Bukan berarti author yang newbie ini sombong! Hanya saja review kalian bisa menjadi semangat author biar cepat melanjutkannya. Kalau semangat gak ada, ide gak jalan kan? Wkwkwk... Kalau jadi dilanjut maka akan terungkap siapa orang itu dan apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidup Tao yang ditemani Sehun yang membencinya.

Akhir kata, review ne...! Mianhae kalau ada salah dalam penulisan.


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: Hello and Goodbye

Author: Fuyuka11

Pairing: (untuk chapter ini)

Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya saya

Genre: romance dan anak buahnya (?)

Rated: T (mungkin)

Warning: Ini fanfic gaje pertama author, yaoi, dan typo bertebaran bagai feromon, OOC, gak sesuai EYD

FLASHBACK

Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah rumah, tepatnya rumah Chanyeol. Dengan langkah riang, dia membuka pagar rumah Chanyeol. Dia memegang erat tas yang berisi sebuah kue ulang tahun. Hari ini adalah hari jadian mereka yang pertama. Jadi, Tao ingin memberi sebuah kejutan untuk Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya, Tao heran. Belakangan ini, Chanyeol jarang sekali membalas emailnya. Dan itu membuatpikiran negative Tao berkeliaran dengan bebasnya. Tetapi, Tao terus berusaha semua pemikirannya yang aneh-aneh tentang Chanyeol. Dan tanpa disadarinya dia sudah berada di dalam rumah Chanyeol.

Telinga Tao menangkap sebuah suara yang ia yakini itu adalah suara Chanyeol –kekasihnya-. Masih menggenggam tas itu, dia menuju sebuah pintu bercat coklat. 'Mungkin ini kamar Chanyeol' pikir Tao memandang pintu itu. Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu dan sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya dalam kamar itu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat orang yang berada di dalam itu. Genggaman pada tas itu makin erat dan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Perlahan air matanya turun melihat semua itu. Waktu seakan berhenti sesaat di tempat itu.

Di dalam kamar itu, Chanyeol tengah menggandeng erat tangan seorang namja. Mungkin itu tidak terlalu membuat patah hati, tetapi adegan selanjutnya yang membuat hati Tao hancur berkeping-keping. Chanyeol mencium orang itu dan mereka berdua sangat menikmatinya.

Tao perlahan melangkah mundur meski kakinya bergetar hebat. Bayangan Chanyeol mencium orang lain itu terus berputar bebas di dalam pikirannya. Dia terjatuh sekali, tetapi tidak menimbulkan suara. Dia berdiri lagi, dia seketika membeku di tempat menangkap suara asing.

Suara ini, suara namja. Sosok yang Chanyeol terus katakan sebagai sahabat dan teman sejak kecilnya, Byun Baekhyun. Tao bukan namja yang terlalu ketinggalan untuk seusianya, dia tahu suara ini, suara mendesah.

Dan hanya satu hal yang menjelaskan jika kau sudah mendapat potongan cerita. Jika yang pertama kau melihat mereka ciuman dan kedua kau mendengar suara desahan, hanya satu yang akan menjadi jawaban pasti, mereka melakukan hubungan seks di belakangnya.

Jadi, ini rasanya sakit hati. Tao sering mendengar sakit hati itu menyakitkan, tetapi dia belum pernah merasakan saat itu. Dan ini lah rasanya ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai melakukan hubungan seks dengan sahabatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tao langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol. Tidak peduli kuenya yang jatuh ketika tadi dia juga terjatuh. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, kembali ke apartemen Luhan dan menangis sepuasnya di kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya, masih seperti biasa. Chanyeol datang ke kelas Tao seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tetapi, Tao dapat melihat mata Baekhyun yang menyiratkan sebuah rasa tersakiti yang tidak berbeda dengannya. Hati tao seketika mencelos melihat itu. Jadi, Tao mulai mepertanyakan kesetiaan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, nanti kau ada waktu tidak?" Tao sedikit berbisik di telinga Chanyeol berusaha agar Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya, dia ingin mengetahui kepastian hubungannya. "Maaf, tao-ie. Hari ini aku mempunyai tugas yang harus diselesaikan" Tao hanya dapat tersenyum seraya bergumam 'tidak apa'. Dan hatinya yang harus menelan perasaan kecewa.

Dan ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kelasnya –begitupun dengan Baekhyun-, Tao mengikuti mereka berdua. Sayup-sayup dapat didengarnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang berbincang. "Yeol-ie, ada waktu tidak? Aku rindu, kau dan pacarmu itu selalu membuat mataku iritasi" "Hmmm... ada. Padahal kemarin kau sudah datang ke rumahku dan kita memakan kuae bersama" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "aku heran itu kue dari mana tiba-tiba saja berada di dalam rumahmu"

Oke, sudah cukup. Tao sudah mengambil keputusan bulat. Dia harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin terus tersakiti dengan hanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun. Jadi selama ini, dia menjadi sebuah pelarían? Kembali, air matanya meluncur bebas dan berkali-kali dia menepisnya kasar. Dengan langkah terseret dia kembali ke kelasnya.

END FLASHBACK

Hiks... Hiks... Suara itu mengganggu Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Perlahan dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada. Sehun melemaskan tubuhnya lalu melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

Dia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. 'pagi-pagi sudah mencari ribut' batinnya lalu menggoyangkan tubuh seseorang yang berada di dekatnya. Merasa tidak direspon, dia menambah kekuatannya untuk mengguncang.

"Eungh" Satu kata itu yang hanya keluar dari Tao. "Hey, kau mengganggu tidurku!" ketus Sehun yang masih menggoyangkan badan Tao. Tao lalu bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. Dapat terlihat matanya yang sembab habis menangis.

"Ma... Maaf... Se... Hun..." Kalimat terbata-bata meluncur dari bibir Tao, Tao sangat takut jika Sehun sedang marah seperti ini. "Aku hanya bermimpi buruk" cicitnya lagi yang tentu saja tidak didengarkan oleh Sehun karena langsung melanjutkan tidurnya.

Udara segar Otawa kini terhirup dan memasuki paru-paru keduanya. Dapat terlihat hamparan salju sejauh mata memandang. Dapat dilihat kini kedua pemuda itu tengah berjalan keluar dari bandara sembari menyeret koper masing-masing.

"Sehun, kita mau kemana?" Sehun hanya melirik Tao sekilas lalu menghela nafasnya. "Ke alamat yang diberi Xiumin-hyung" nadanya sangat datar dan membuat nyali Tao ciut seketika untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Dapat dilihatnya Sehun memanggil Taxi dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam Taxi itu.

Jika dilihat, Sehun memberi alamat itu pada supir Taxi. Di taxi hanya ada sebuah keheningan panjang, Sehun yang tengah tenggelam dalam pemandangan otawa dan Tao yang tengah tenggelam pada pemikirannya sendiri.

Ternyata, supir Taxi itu membawa mereka ke salón. Tao hanya memandang bingung Sehun yang keluar dari Taxi, tanpa bicarapun dia juga keluar dari Taxi. Mereka memasuki salón itu, "Kita harus mengubah gaya agar tidak mudah dicari" meski nadanya terkesan monoton, Tao masih bisa menangkap maksudnya.

1 jam kemudian mereka lalu keluar dari salón itu dengan penampilan yang berbeda 180 derajat. Tao yang awalnya rambut raven berwarna hitam senada irisnya kini berubah menjadi pirang dengan gaya seperi anak badboy. Sedangkan Sehun yang awalnya pirang sekarang berubah menjadi colorfull (mv Wolf) dan bergaya raven.

Mereka beruda berjalan beriringan meski daritadi hanya seseorang yang aktif menjadi lawan bicaranya. Tao daritadi memandan semua etalase toko dengan pandangan kagum karena sudah lama ia tidak keluar dari apartement Luhan demi menghindari Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam memandang androidnya yang sedang menunjukkan peta wilayah Otawa. Beberapa menit berlalu mereka masih setia berjalan dan Tao yang langsung terdiam melihat sebuah boneka panda yang dipajang di sebuah etalase toko perlengkapan natal.

Setelah dia puas melihat boneka itu dia baru saja menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Dia berusaha menysusul Sehun tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pertigaan yang berada di depannya. Cukup lama dia merenung, dia memilih jalan kiri disebelahnya dan asal dia tahu Sehun memilih jalan yang kanan. Tao terus berjalan mencari Sehun hingga dia lupa bagaimana cara kembali ketika dia melihat ke belakang. Ketika nafasnya sudah tercekat dia melihat taman hnya beberapa meter darinya. Dengan hati lega, dia pun berjalan ke arah taman itu.

TBC/END

Cuap-cuap autor:

Kyaaa. Ketemu lagi ma author yang rada gaje ini. Hahaha... Ika awalnya gak nyangka kalau fanfic ini rada berhasil. Padahal ceritanya dikerjain di tengah tugas yang numpuk banyak banget tapi ini sudah kuusahakan updet. Oke makasih buat semua yang review di chapter 1 dan ini balasannya ne...

Oh ya sebelumnya, Ika minta maaf buat chapter 2 yang pendek banget. Tetapi ini karena chapter 3 Ika ingin buat full taoris dulu... Kaihun pada chapter 4 ne... jadi jeongmal mianhae kalau sangat pendek...

Yeojakim2: Hahaha... awalnya ika juga mikir begitu tapi biar anti-mainstream jadi... (buat penasaran) Makasih sdh review chapter 1, ika terharu banget ada yang review pertama kali maklum fanfic pertama hehehe... Jeongmal kamsa~

SimpleRa09: Chanyeol dibuat jadi OOC banget sumpah... Tapi di chapter ini Taoris belum muncul... Mian ne... Tapi di chapter 3 taoris yang akan muncul #TebarBonekaPanda Makasih sudah review fanfic awal ini dan semangatnya... Jeongmal kamsa~

Kirei Thelittlethieves: Ini sudah lanjut kok... Tenang saja... hehehe... Makasih sudah review... Jeongmal Kamsa~

Harumi Shiba0068: Wkwkwk... Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya buat tau siapa orang 'itu'. Makasih buat reviewnya sama semangatnya. Ika sudah berusaha lanjut secepatnya... Makasih reviewnya ne... Jeongmal kamsa~

LVenge: Sebenarnya ika pas nulis rada gak focus jadi ceritanya alur kecepatan –banget-. Jadi, ika berusaha buat nyempilin (?) potongan masa lalu mereka. Mudah-mudahan bisa jadi kayak mozaik yang nyambung gitu. Makasih sudah review ma kasih semangat... Jeongmal kamsa~

Guest: Nah alasan Tao mutusin Chanyeol sudah keluar... Hehehe... Makasih sudah ingatin ika tentang alur yang terlalu cepat. Untuk masa lalunya, sebenarnya ika pertama ngetik gak mikirin itu sama sekali jadi rada hancur gitu. Dan ika berusaha buat bisa masukin kayak mozaik flashbacknya. Memang alurnya ika selalu kecepatan T.T Btw, makasih sudah review ma sarannya jadi masukan buat Ika... Jeongmal kamsa~ :*

Aiko Michishige: Hayo, kira-kira siapakah orang 'itu'? Niat awalnya juga begitu tapi otak Ika langsung mikir buat orang lain... wkwkwk ditunggu saja siapa orang 'itu'. Makasih sudah review ne... Jeongmal kamsa~

Icegreentealatte: Ini sudah lanjut kok. Tapi taorisnya ditunda dulu buat chapter ini. Chapter 3, Ika usahakan taoris sudah muncul kok... Makasih sudah review... Jeongmal kamsa~

Owe: Jadi awalnya Ika niat buat Sehun untuk membuat rencana buat balas dendam ke Tao. Kenapa Sehun dendam dengan Tao? Lihat saja kelanjutan fanficnya karena Ika berusaha selalu memasukkan flashback... Makasih sudah review... Jeongmal kamsa~

YunYuliHun: Iya, Hun benci ma Tao tapi tindakannya berkata sebaliknya... wkwkwk... waks kalau kaihun nanti Ika munculkan di chapter 4, tunggu saja ya... Makasih sudah review... Jeongmal kamsa~

Orangecuppie: Wkwkwk... apa yang akan dilakukan oleh bihun? Sehun gak akan grepe Tao karena Ika belum mahir nulis yang begituan... Hehehe... Tunggu saja apa yang akan dilakukannya... (biar penasaran)... makasih sudah review... Jeongmal kamsa~

Irha Fazira: Ini sudah lanjut kok... Makasih sudah review... Jeongmal kamsa~

Celindazifan: Kyaaa... Ffnya bikin greget? Emank Ika sengaja tbcnya pas mau bagian seru #Kebiasaan #ditabok Oke ini sudah lanjut kok... Makasih sudah review... Jeongmal kamsa~

Oke mungkin segitu saja yang bisa Ika balas reviewnya... maaf ya kalau typo di chapter satu rada ganas gitu. Dan maaf juga buat alur yang kecepatan kayak ngejar kereta api listrik gitu. Hehehe... Ika masih pemula jadi maklumi ya... Dan makasih buat yang sudah review, kasih saran, dan semangatin Ika! m_ _m


End file.
